


Timeline for 2.5 Holmes 'Verse

by KtwoNtwo



Series: 2.5 Holmes' [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline that shows how all the 2.5 Holmes 'Verse stories, including the snippets from 50 Reasons, fit in relation to each other.  Links are provided to the story/chapter where the event is mentioned or happens.  Now with an additional chapter containing list of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Abbreviations of Story Titles are as follows:
> 
> B3 = Brothers Three  
> QEF = Quod Erat Faciendium  
> 50R = 50 Reasons (The Q Branch Edition)  
> T&T = Time & Time Again  
> Fan = Fanaticism  
> Con = Conversations from Q Branch

Quentin Nigel Depford born.

Quentin’s biological mother dies; Quentin is 4. ([50R - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2310576)).

Quentin climbs the oak tree; Quentin is 5. ([Con - Chapter 72](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/21102977))

Sieger Holmes commits suicide in the pear orchard. Quentin is 6. ([50R - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2310576))

Quentin officially adopted by Olivia Mansfield Holmes. Quentin is 8. ([50R - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2310576))

Quintin starts university as Nigel Holmes. ([QEF - Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042311/chapters/2109496))

Quentin switches identities becoming Quentin Depford after engineering the arrest and conviction of Dominic Greene. ([50R - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2310576); [QEF - Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042311/chapters/2109496))

Sherlock almost OD's for the first time.

Mycroft reflects on the state of his two brothers and the fate of the oak tree. ([Con - Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8938519))

Quentin Depford joins MI6.

Olivia Mansfield Holmes becomes M.

Quentin hears M order Moneypenny to "take the shot" ([Con - Chapter 89](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/28949619))

Quentin becomes R. ([B3 - Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1928332))

John Watson meets Sherlock Holmes and moves into 221B Baker Street.

MI6 Explodes. Quentin becomes Q. ([B3 - Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1928332))

Events of Skyfall.

Late February. Olivia Mansfield Holmes killed. ([B3 - Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1947221))

Arthur Kirkland visits Skyfall and has an interesting conversation. ([Con - Chapter 58](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15927478))

Q reflects on mistakes he made during the events of Skyfall. [(Con - Chapter 35)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12940420)

Spider reflects on his hiring for Q-branch. ([Con - Chapter 68](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19803784))

Fred reflects on his transfer from the Ministry of Transportation to SIS. ([Con - Chapter 73](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/21706220))

Early March. M’s will is read at the family estate. ([50R - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2310576))

Q has a problem regarding sleeping in his childhood bed. ([Con - Chapter 79](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/25645962))

Early April. Sherlock Holmes commits suicide by jumping off the roof of St. Bart’s Hospital in London. ([B3 - Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1960850))

John is too late getting back to St. Bart's. ([Con - Chapter 82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/26727405))

007 delivers a thumb drive containing video and transcript of the events on the roof of St. Bart's Hospital to John Watson. ([B3 - Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1974570))

Events of Spectre.

Eve Moneypenny figures out that M and Q are conspiring to thwart Denbigh and the Nine Eyes initiative. ([Con - Chapter 42](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14074513))

Mycroft has a migraine. ([Con - Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8892304))

007 returns the Aston-Martin to Q's parking spot at MI6. ([Con - Chapter 41](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/13857853))

August. John Watson meets Mary. ([50R - Chapter 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4340469))

Q finds 007 on the sofa in his office. ([50R - Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2121461))

The minions install an inversion machine in Q branch. ([50R - Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2141782))

007 parachutes onto a yacht off the coast of Greece. ([50R - Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2141782))

007 takes out a sniper at a football match and is injured in the process. ([50R - Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144806))

Eve Moneypenny and Shirley have a conversation about what it would take to upset 007. ([50R - Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2599078))

Eve Moneypenny is dumped by her boyfriend. ([50R - Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2121486))

Eve Moneypenny’s date is broken up by Q.  ([50R - Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2141814))

006 and 007 assist Moneypenny in teaching Q how to dance. ([50R - Chapter 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2710651))

Eve Moneypenny requests Q accompany her as a plus 1 to an event. ([50R - Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3338078))

007 infiltrates a Research & Development complex with a secret and discovers a trap. ([Con - Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11847446))

007 avoids pursuit by attaching a traceable ID card to a water taxi with salt water taffy. ([Con - Chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11865404))

December 28. Mary passes away from cancer. ([50R - Chapter 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4340469))

April. Sherlock Holmes returns. ([B3 – Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1974570))

007 kills Sebastian Moran in a fight ([B3 - Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1987596))

Q increases D.I. Lestrade's security clearance ([Con - Chapter 92](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/29766237))

Watson and Bond have a discussion about relationships ([Con - Chapter 38](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/13007971))

Tim McGee causes a problem on an MMORPG server. Q takes revenge but apologizes. ([50R - Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2141795))

Q hacks NCIS. ([50R - Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144786))

007 is stuck in the Alps waiting for water to boil. ([50R – Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3087517))

John explains a family's gratitude to Sherlock. ([Con - Chapter 88](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/28175223))

Text intercept program goes awry; no one notices. ([50R – Chapter 40](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4586655))

Q-Branch programmers fix the text intercept program; Sherlock notices. ([Con - Chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/10085615) and [Con - Chapter 46](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14785405))

007 uses his default technique on a locked door. ([Con - Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/6769709))

007 pushes a button labeled "do not push." ([Con - Chapter 80](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/26508828))

Q and Tim McGee infiltrate an online weapons auction. ([Con - Chapter 67](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19593445))

Bond refrains from using his default technique on a stuck hard drive. ([Con - Chapter 47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14846494))

Late September. Mycroft, Sherlock and Q all visit M’s grave. ([B3 – Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979559/chapters/1987625))

Anthea prepares to take some time off. ([50R – Chapter 46](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5132096))

Mycroft is stuck doing legwork in Paris. ([50R – Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144781))

Q runs Mycroft all around Whitehall. ([50R – Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144781))

October 14. Mycroft kidnaps Q for his birthday dinner. ([50R - Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2296065))

Arthur Kirkland is spotted by 007 while Q is having dinner with his brothers. ([50R - Chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2667688))

Q branch game night. ([50R - Chapter 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2599042))

007 seduces a mark. ([50R - Chapter 38](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4340607))

007 doesn’t seduce a mark. ([50R - Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2540353))

Q is Kidnapped almost 2 years after the events in Skyfall and Spectre. ([QEF](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042311))

Q escapes medical to play video games. ([50R - Chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2949541))

Arthur Kirkland gets revenge on Q’s kidnappers. ([QEF – Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042311/chapters/2277775))

Q is stuck in Sussex to recover from the kidnapping. ([50R – Chapter 39](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4386933))

Q moves his flat. ([50R - Chapter 42](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4775475))

Watson makes 006, 007 and Q go to Medical quasi willingly. ([Con - Chapter 51](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15312370))

007 sees something strange in Q's new flat; blames it on his concussion. ([Con - Chapter 59](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/16320020))

006 and 007 give Q an Aperture Science thumb drive. ([50R - Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2121473))

004 returns from a mission and seeks Q’s help. ([50R - Chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3739553))

Bond breaks hinges off a steel door. ([Con - Chapter 31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12854980))

Greg and Shirley are assaulted while on a date. ([Con - Chapter 56](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15801088))

MI6 collectively gets bored and analyzes TV program content. ([50R - Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144774))

007 gets stuck on a Country Club roof in Los Angeles in the summer. ([50R - Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2358891))

007 and Q have a conversation about dreams. ([Con - Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/7498931))

Sherlock forgets to tell a new DI about a clue. ([Con - Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/10085585))

Sherlock solves both a cold case and a new one. ([Con - Chapter 76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/25238559))

007 trades a case of Scotch and a dinner date to get Q an experimental computer chip. ([50R - Chapter 33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3628112))

The computer chip arrives but is stolen and the thief is assassinated. Holmes and Watson investigate. ([50R - Chapter 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4340469))

The computer chip is stolen from NSY evidence. 007 recovers it. ([50R - Chapter 45](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5061056))

History Lesson.

Mycroft discovers John has nicked a book from his office. ([Con - Chapter 74](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/22583753))

Five members of Parliament killed in a locked room. MI5 and MI6 suffer a cyber-attack. ([50R - Chapter 47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5332313))

Sherlock solves a case with Q's help. ([Con - Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/6325982))

Bond retrieves tech from a drop point in a Super-Target. ([Con - Chapter 32](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12888163))

January. Sherlock dives into the Thames to save Watson. ([50R - Chapter 31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3487421))

January. Watson has a bad reaction after having been stabbed and tossed into the Thames. ([T&T](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599059))

January. Sherlock manipulates events to keep Watson’s recovery on track. ([50R – Chapter 32](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3602141))

Arthur investigates the concept of fandom as it relates to the Holmes brothers. ([Fan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3248834))

Late January. Tim McGee and Abby Sciuto arrive in London to attend a forensics conference and are invited to dinner by Q. ([50R - Chapter 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2976808))

Late January. Sherlock and John are invited to dinner by Q. ([50R – Chapter 36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3813337))

Late January. Q slips out early from work for his dinner party but has to ditch a variety of trailing A-list agents. ([50R - Chapter 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3194378))

Late January.  Sherlock and Abby have a discussion before dinner. ([Con - Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8499805))

Late January.  After dinner crime scene. ([Con - Chapter 36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12990463))

Q disarms a bomb under the Office for National Statistics building. ([Con – Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/6295013))

Q, Sherlock and Watson compare and contrast Watson’s prose with that of others. ([Con – Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/6903726))

Bond encounters Hippopotami on a mission. ([Con - Chapter 61](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/17744074)) 

Bond uses the oxford comma to good effect. ([Con - Chapter 39](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/13146223))

Lisa (Anthea) has been kidnapped and Mycroft confronts the mole in his office. ([Con - Chapter 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11930882))

Mycroft, as sniper, encounters a cat. ([Con - Chapter 55](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15727114))

Lisa (Anthea) reflects while being kidnapped and rescued. ([Con - Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/9071203))

Lisa (Anthea) wakes up in MI6 medical with Mycroft playing guard. ([Con - Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/9071218))

Lisa (Anthea) discovers an interesting tidbit about Mycroft's past experience. ([Con - Chapter 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11847395))

Mycroft uses his authority for the cat. ([Con - Chapter 57](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15859693))

Lisa (Anthea) bemoans the cat's penchant for leaving presents. ([Con - Chapter 63](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/17744074))

Bond infiltrates a skyscraper. ([Con - Chapter 45](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14386651))

People other than Sherlock deduce at a crime scene. ([Con - Chapter 34)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12919102)

004 does not like a weaponized bra. ([50R - Chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2401179))

Virginia, the cat, is banned from Q-Branch but is still welcome in the executive offices. ([Con - Chapter 64](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/18389074))

John tells Eric (the vet) how Virginia managed to get banned from Q-Branch ([Con - Chapter 75](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/22963668))

001 is killed in action and a good portion of the upper echelon gets drunk. ([50R -Chapter 34](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/3652409))

John gets slammed into a wall while on a case. ([Con - Chapter 77](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/25402545))

John wakes up in Sherlock's bed. ([Con - Chapter 78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/25645920))

Mycroft loses a bet on the winter Olympics. ([50R - Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2416794))

007 kills someone with a platypus. ([Con - Chapter 90](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/29359302))

007 kills someone with a fruitcake. ([Con - Chapter 93](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/30329436))

John discovers a bulldog puppy at the back door to 221 Baker Street.  ([Con - Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11338321))

Mycroft inadvertently provides the puppy a name.  ([Con - Chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11372797))

Sherlock washes John's jumper. ([Con - Chapter 50](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15020428))

Gladstone, the puppy, shows his talents at international diplomacy. ([Con - Chapter 70](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19880299))

Q foils an attempted kidnapping ([Con - Chapter 91](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/29544888))

Bond returns all of his equipment to Q for the first time. ([50 Reasons – Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2144799))

Q makes Bond an exploding pen. ([50R - Chapter 48](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5434358))

Bond indicates he won't make it to a breakfast date with Q. ([Con - Chapter 53](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15576010))

Q gets frustrated at antique computer equipment. ([Con - Chapter 33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12888223))

Q is required to fly to New York. ([50R - Chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2505040))

007 is required to take out a mark that looks like Q.  ([50R - Chapter 41](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4587012))

Eve Moneypenny visits 007 in medical after the mission. ([50R - Chapter 43](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4858848))

Alec, James, Eve and Q have a pub night. ([50R - Chapter 44](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/4961481))

Fred from accounting wins the 00Q pool. ([50R - Chapter 49](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5540861))

Fred is embedded in Q-Branch. ([Con - Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8184614))

Mycroft is concerned about traffic enforcement in London. ([50R - Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/2377334))

James deflects a question. ([Con - Chapter 69](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19843234))

Bond burgles the same house as Sherlock and John; at the same time. ([Con - Chapter 52](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15532348))

Bond discovers a trap courtesy of a bird. ([Con - Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12793493))

Fred finds out you can't buy batteries in Belarus. ([Con - Chapter 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12804722))

Q uses the battery information Fred uncovered. ([Con - Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12835948))

Fred is offered a position in Q-Branch. ([Con - Chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12576503))

James dismantles a whole-house vacuum. ([Con - Chapter 66](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19392790))

Q steals an employee, Robert, from the mail room.  ([Con - chapter 44](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14385988))  

Robert gets stuck listening to Bond's latest seduction. ([Con - Chapter 54](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/15620455))

Robert insults 007. ([Con - Chapter 81](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/26509014))

James reflects. ([50R - Chapter 50](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058690/chapters/5607740))

Newbie agent Ann discovers Q has James' brand of Scotch in his office. ([Con - Chapter 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12990535))

Mallory has an idea. ([Con - Chapter 83](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/26727462))

James, on the verge of retirement as a 00, takes Q on a trip to Scotland. ([Con – Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/7435091))

On the way back to London James and Q stop at Skyfall. ([Con – Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/6670472))

James runs a joint training exercise with MI5 called "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapters 9 & 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8216725))

Moneypenny escapes an argument between M and Mycroft.  ([Con - Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11472328))

Q and Ann dodge assassins during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/12770075))

Q and Ann requisition resources during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 86](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/27533172))

Sherlock and John avoid being kidnapped. ([Con - Chapter 49](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/11472328))

Sarah, a civilian, gets caught up in "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 12)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/8499913)

Ann realizes Q is a Holmes during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 43](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14380729))

Ann uses Watson as an information conduit during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 62](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/17880076))

Robert gets a message from Ann during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 65](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/19130827))

Q and Ann arrive at a safe location during "Find/Protect the asset." ([Con - Chapter 94](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/30549912))

Q tells James that his 00 number is being reassigned. ([Con - Chapter 40](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/13738741))

Ann gets an e-mail after advanced training ([Con - Chapter 48](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/14897506))

Ann thinks about her response to the e-mail ([Con - Chapter 95](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/30753540))

One of Ann's 00 "qualifying" missions ([Con - Chapter 85](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/27415833))

On of Ann's 00 "qualifying" missions ([Con - Chapter 87](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/27533229))

Ann's first 00 mission. ([Con - Chapter 84](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/26727537))

Q invites Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Lisa (Anthea) to an event.  ([Con - Chapter 60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804096/chapters/17465779))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to include through Conversations from Q Branch Chapter 95.


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my master character list for the 2.5 Holmes Verse. List is sorted in alphabetical order by surname and contains Name, Affiliation, Title and Notes (if any).

Ronald Adair: Civilian, Murder Victim.

Phillip Anderson: MET, Forensics lead.

Eric Beale: NCIS L.A., Computer guru.  Known to Q.

James Bond: MI6, 007.

Geoffery Bootheroid: MI6, Q (Old), Died in MI6 explosion.

Lisa Burton: Home Office, Mycroft's PA, Aka Anthea. Changes name every 2 weeks.

Quentin Depford: MI6, Q, Quentin Nigel Depford Holmes.

Edward Donne: MI6, 001, Deceased.

Sally Donovan: MET, Sargent.

George Flemming: MI6, Q-branch minion.

Leroy Gibbson: Police, DI, Former MET DI now in Scotland.

Regina Grant: MI6, Q-branch minion, Deaf in 1 ear, reads lips.

Tobias Gregson: MET, Detective Inspector.

Sarah Hauptmann: Civilian, Bystander caught in training exercise.

Tim McGee: NCIS D.C., Gaming buddy of Q's.

Olivia Mansfield-Holmes: MI6, Female M and Q's step mother.

Mycroft Holmes: Home Office, The British Government, 7 years older than Sherlock. Q's 1/2 Brother.

Sherlock Holmes: 221 Baker St., Consulting Detective Q's 1/2 Brother.

Virginia Hall Holmes: Home Office (?), Cat rescued by Mycroft.

Emma Hudson: 221 Baker St., Landlady.

Robert Johnstone: MI6, Q-branch minion, Stolen from the mail room due to prowess with RC vehicles.  

Jeremy Jones: Army Private, With Watson when he first met Bond.

Laura Kingsley: MI6, 004.

Allister Kirkland: Personification of Scotland.

Arthur Kirkland: Home Office, Personification of Britain

Rose Kirkland: Personification of Greater London.

Henrietta "Hetty" Lange: NCIS L.A., Ex-spy.  Friend of James Bond.

Greg Lestrade: MET, Detective Inspector.

Gareth Mallory: MI6, New M, Formely an MP and head of security committee.

Shirley Mason: MI6, R, Lestrade's girlfriend, Q's 2nd in command.

Eve Monneypenny: MI6, Mallory's PA/potential successor.

Sebastian Moran: Villain, Sniper.

James Moriaty: Villain, Consulting Criminal.

Mary Moristan: Civilian, Deceased. Died of cancer.

Eric Nelson: Civilian, Vet on call for MI6.  Friend of Watson.

Ann Renyolds: MI6, A list agent A19.

Tiago Rodrigez: Villian, aka Silva.  Former MI6. Aka Silva. Killed by Bond at Skyfall.

Abby Sciuto:  NCIS D.C., Forensic scientist.  Sherlock is a fan of her work.

Fred Smythe: MI6, Accountant. Wins office pools and becomes Q branch minion.

Bill Tanner: MI6, Chief of Staff.

Ryan Thomas: MI6, Q-branch minion.

Alec Trevaleyn: MI6, 006.

Shawn "Spider" Walters: MI6, premier hacker and ex criminal.

Gladstone Watson:  221 Baker St., Bulldog puppy.

John Watson: 221 Baker St., Doctor.

Mint: Fae, Arthur Kirkland's friend.

Patrice: Villain, Assassian Killed by Bond in Shanghai.

Saphire: Fae, Arthur Kirkland's friend.


End file.
